Biotechnical Communications (BTC) is proposing to develop health care programming targeted to African-Americans for broadcast to a predominantly African- American audience using targeted cable television, Black Entertainment Television Network (BET). The productions will address breast cancer among African- American women. In Phase II research, BTC will utilize state-of-the-art survey methodologies, designed to evaluate media broadcasts, to determine the effectiveness of the programs and the effectiveness of targeted cable television as a vehicle for the delivery of cancer information to the desired audience. The proposed Phase II research offers an opportunity to document the knowledge base of the target population with regard to breast cancer literacy and the impact that targeted programming, delivered through a targeted medium, can have on that knowledge base. If positive, data from these studies will help to establish a strong case for the use of targeted cable broadcasting as an effective means of disseminating information about cancer and other chronic diseases to specific populations that is specifically tailored to their needs and interests.